Modern Day Fairy Tales
by kamilog
Summary: These are Fairy tales that i have tried to modernise so i hope you like them!


This chapter was edited by **–Kristine X3-**.

Pinkylocks

"No way!" a girl with pink locks yelled as her vibrant green eyes widened.

"Come on Sakura!" a girl with blond hair replied as she pushed Sakura towards the currently black colored house.

"I'm scared of haunted houses, plus I never really wanted to do truth or dare in the first place!" Sakura stuttered as she tried to run in the other direction.

"I heard Sasuke loves girls who are brave, and besides, by tomorrow this will be all over school. Its up to you if they'll be saying how brave or chicken you were," Ino said with a smirk as she gave Sakura one last hard push.

"But Sasuke doesn't even talk to us, what would be the point of trying to impress him?" Sakura said back as she stumbled up the steps slowly moving towards the door as Ino's words again flashed threw her head. Taking a deep breath Sakura slowly turned the handle expecting it to be locked so she could go home and not be called a chicken. She pushed it to find that it made a loud creaking sound. The door was indeed open. Her breathing became shallow and fast. Her hand felt clammy as the brass door knob slid from her tiny, pale looking fingers. As the door opened Sakura stared into a dark but classic looking house. On the inside were black and white checkered tiles. There was a spiral staircase. It seemed like it was going up forever and ever and the top was a glass dome that showed the night sky. The moon shown brightly illuminating the stairs making them look almost heavenly.

Slowly Sakura made her way over to the wooden door on her left. She slowly opened it to see a grand kitchen. Looking on the island she saw 3 steaks lined up. Just realizing now that she was hungry missing her dinner was not a good idea. The steaks looked big and juicy her mouth watered just looking at it. After a few minute of looking threw cupboards she found a fork and steak knife. She started with the one farthest to the right. She cut a small slice off to find it had a lot of blood still in it. Scrunching her nose in disgust she thought to her self 'this one's too rare'.

She then looked at the next one. Slowly, she sliced threw it to find it had no blood in it what so ever. She put it in her mouth to find it really chewy after quickly swallowing she stuck out her tong and made a gagging noise. She then thought 'this one too well done'.

She looked over at the last one, deciding weather or not to take a chance on it. 'Well I'm hungry; what could it hurt,' Sakura thought to her self.

She went and cut the last to see it was pink and had juice at the bottom. Looking at the piece with a questioning eye she finally ate it. Chewing on it she started sighing and thinking 'This one's just right'

After finishing her meal, she decided to waste time by watching TV. After finding the right door to the TV room she found the converter and turned on the TV. She sat in the chair furthest to the right. She jumped on just to fall on the ground with a sore butt. 'This chairs way too stiff!' She thought rubbing her butt.

She moved to the next one making sure to feel it first. She then again jumped into it to second chair to find her butt sank into so much that it hurt and she couldn't see the TV properly. 'This chairs way too soft!'

After fighting her way out of the chair, she looked at the last one. She felt it again making sure it wasn't too soft or too hard. She then jumped in the third one bracing her self for something, but nothing happened. Actually the chair was perfect. 'This chair is perfect for watching TV' Sakura thought as she shifted a bit in comfort.

After about 45 minutes of watching TV, Sakura found herself starting to yawn and her eyes started to close with tiredness. She turned off the TV and let out another big yawn. Looking at her watch, she found that she had to only have to stay in the mansion for another 3 hours.

She decided to take a small nap. She walked up the stairs at the entrance. When she got up stairs, she saw 3 doors, green, pink and dark blue. The green one was to her left, the pink one in front of her and dark blue door to her right. Sakura decided she would start on her left. She walked in the room that was green all around; the bed looked big and kind of over whelming. Sakura kicked off her shoes and slipped into the bed. After a few minutes she was to hot and her back was sore. "This comforter is too thick," she said as she got up and left the room.

She moved to the pink door room. She opened the door and was over whelmed with pink. She moved to the semi smaller bed and lay down. In the pink bed, after a few minutes, she felt cold and started shivering. The room seemed to have dropped a few degrees since she first came in. 'This comforter is too thin,' she thought to her self as her teeth chattered.

She got up, still shivering, to move to the dark scary looking door. She opened it to find a dark looking room that had posters of cars and girls all around. The bed had dark sheets and looked almost inviting to the now tired Sakura. Sakura slugged her way over to the bed slowly slipping her shoes off and sliding under the covers letting out a long yawn. She fell into a deep sleep. As she started to dream she thought to her self, 'This is just right'.

After that she fell into a deep sleep and 2 hours and 45 minutes later she was awoken by a strange squalling sound that was hard for her to pin point. It sounded like the front door. After a few seconds she remembered where she was, and that was the front door to the stranger's house that she had earlier broken into. Rubbing her eyes she finally realized something. "Oh my goodness! Someone's here," she said with panic.

She quickly jumped out of the bed grabbed her shoes and rolled under the bed. Soon after she did a boy came in but she could not see his face. Then she saw the person walk back towards the door letting out a sigh. A person with a motherly voice soon screamed, "Someone's been sleeping in my bed too!" The person that was in the same room as Sakura yelled down the hall back to the lady "Don't worry mom, someone's been sleeping on my bed too." A deeper man's voice soon was heard. "Sasuke, Kurenai come on down we need to find this person if there still here. They have eaten our steaks sat in our chairs and slept in our beds." The man in the room headed down the stairs. Quickly Sakura slipped out from under the bed and climbed out window. She saw just to her luck a pipe was right beside it. She climbed down her heart beating wildly as she ran away from the house she had to look to see if anyone was watching or coming. She suddenly collided with something big and solid. She fell on her butt and look up at the offending object that made her fall. She looked up glaring when she realized it was Sasuke.

Sakura's face turned a deep red as she started to stutter but nothing really came out just jumbled up mumbles. He lifted her up by her forearm. Her face turned another 5 shades of red. "Got ya!" he said with a smirk. Sakura again started to stammer again, trying to talk but tripping over her own tongue. Sasuke looked so handsome in the dark. The moon was illuminating his chicken styled, dark blue hair and reflected in his mysterious, dark blue eyes. He was a good few inches above her making her have to look up at him.

"Who are you? Why did you break into our house? And why did you have to eat our steaks and sit in our chairs but most weird you slept in our beds!" he almost said with a laugh tinting his voice.

"Well you…you see me…me and…and Ino…well…well Ino ummm ummm dared me… to ummm well actually spend the night in this mason. But, ha, funny thing is that well we actually didn't know people lived in it." She said with a large stutter and small laugh to cover up her nervousness.

Sasuke just looked at her eyebrow raised. "Where have I seen you before? I remember pink hair but where from?" He asked in a curious voice.

"Umm well Sasuke we actually go to the same school and we're in the same class," Sakura said kind of surprised.

"Right, you're Sakura with the big forhead and you always are bickering with…with Ino. You guys are in my fan group aren't you," Sasuke said with semi disgust in his voice.

"Well, I was, but I stopped when I knew you wouldn't like anyone. Especially your um…fangirls," Sakura said with a sad sigh.

Sakura and Sasuke talked for a few more minutes about how she was forced to do the dare, and how she really just did it so she wouldn't be called a chicken. And Sasuke promised not tell anyone if she promised not to ever do it again. He was hungry now that she ate his dinner. She laughed then told him how she had to get back before Ino called the police. She ran towards Ino's house. As her back was turned Sasuke, muttered to him self.

"I'll definitely have to talk to her more at school," Sasuke said to himself as he turned and walked back into his house while his parents looked around frantically.

As Sakura ran she thought to her self "I'm may have to do more dares."

THE END


End file.
